Iron prof
by Agent Talium
Summary: La rentrée est une torture pour tout le monde, c'est bien connu. Mais pour aller au bout d'un projet, Tony Stark est près à tout, quitte à enseigner pendant une semaine. 4 chapitres, postés un par jour, post Iron man 3, Pepprony. A vos pupitres, bandes d'ignares! Iron man fait cours!
1. Chapter 1

1. Par amour

Il savait avoir vécue en une vie bien plus de chose que la plus part des gens pourrait le faire si ils disposaient d'une centaine. Il était passé par le feu, la douleur et la mort pour renaitre, comme le Phoenix de ses cendres. Il avait secoué son manteau de cendre, laissé sa coquille de malheur se fendre, pour finalement déployer librement son plumage rouge et or.

Il avait été tué, avait tué, et tuerais à l'avenir. Il le savait, et n'avait pas peur de se l'avouer. La mort était une constante de sa vie, et ce n'était pas un problème. Du moins ça ne l'était plus. A présent qu'il n'avait plus ni cœur en palladium, ni éclat de métal dans la poitrine, un tout autre horizon s'ouvrait devant lui.

Donc, il prit une grande inspiration, et poussa la porte. Celle-ci grinça doucement, donnant sur un amphithéâtre bondé. Cette foule lui fit un instant peur, avant de se forcer à reprendre son calme. Tout irait bien.

Entrant, les mains dans les poches, il ne fut pas étonné de voir des centaines d'yeux le dévisager, le démembrer, le déshabiller, et même le disséquer, pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il savait qu'ils feraient cela.

Non loin se trouvait un tableau immense, ainsi qu'un bureau en bois. Cela ne vaudrait pas son Atelier, mais cela irait. S'asseillant sur le bureau sans la moindre gêne, il darda sur les étudiants un regard tout aussi intéressé que celui qu'ils lui lançaient.

Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains, et se présenta :

-Bonjour a tous. Je suis Anthony Stark, dis Iron man, mais ça je crois que vous le savez déjà.

Le silence se prolongea, ne l'aidant pas à se sentir mieux. Il se força à garder les enjeux à l'esprit. Après tout, il ne serait au calvaire que pendant quatre à cinq jours. Ce n'était pas très long, et il avait promit. Intérieurement, il se maudit : quatre à cinq jours qu'il aurait put passer à travailler sur ses armures, et il devrait rester ici, à discuter avec des primates encore bourrés d'hormones, qui se croyaient sortis de l'adolescence par une main divine.

Il se força à se calmer. Dans sa tête, les mots de Pepper résonnaient « Ce ne sont ni des primates bourrés d'hormones, ni des imbéciles : ce sont des jeunes ». Pour lui, jeunesse signifiait fête, vacances, jeu, et nuit blanche. Pas travail. Il maudit silencieusement l'inventeur de la Fac –et encore plus celui de la Fac d'informatique et de la section « Technologie futuriste »-.

Enfin, une voix venant du fond déclara :

-Vous êtes en retard !

-Ah ! S'exclama il, Un son ! Bravo ! Je félicite celui ou celle qui a dis cela !

-C'est vrai que vous êtes en retard, déclara une jeune fille au premier rang.

Elle était d'un joli brun, et portait une robe mauve ornée de fleurs. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle grimaçait. De toute évidence, celle-ci était une intello :

-Bonjour miss pâquerette, ironisa il, je suis très de heureux de vous rencontrer, moi aussi. Qui a parlé le premier ? Qu'il se lève.

Un jeune homme obéit. Il devait au moins avoir la taille d'Happy, bien que son visage était beaucoup plus doux. Ses cheveux mis long lui donnaient un air rock'n'roll, qui l'amusa quelque peu. Sachant qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de son nom, il déclara :

-Et bien c'est très juste, le rocker. Et je vais te dire : je serai tout les jours en retard.

-Tous les jours ? S'enquit un hippie au deuxième range avec un sourire, Genre, Vraiment ?

-Certainement, oui, confirma il.

-Alors vous, fit le rocker, vous êtes cool.

-Je ne trouve pas, déclara miss pâquerette.

A nouveau, un lourd silence se fit. Tony se mordit les lèvres, et jeta un regard à sa tenue. Lorsqu'il l'avait enfilé, il s'était sentit tout à fait près pour jouer au professeur, et cela avait beaucoup amusé Pepper. Mais à présent son jean, son tee-shirt et sa veste de costume lui semblaient difformes.

Il poussa un bref soupir. Devant lui, les yeux étaient pressent. Se souvenant des enjeux, il prit son courage à deux mains, et allait ouvrir la bouche, lorsqu'un morceau de Taylor Swift se fit entendre.

Haussant un sourcil, surprit, il chercha dans la foule qui pouvait bien avoir de la musique si forte. Son regard erra de miss pâquerette au rocker, puis sur le hippie, avant de se stopper sur une jeune fille blonde, en jean et en tee-shirt blanc, qui fouillait dans son sac comme un chien cherchant un os.

Finalement, elle en extirpa un téléphone clapet qu'elle referma. Lorsqu'elle vit que tous la fixaient –de ses camarades d'amphi au grand Anthony Stark-, le rouge monta à ses joues d'un blanc immaculé. Un sourire éclaira les lèvres du professeur :

-Allons, pas la peine de rougir… Comment tu t'appels ?

-Anna, bredouilla la blonde.

-Très joli prénom. Donc, Anna, pas la peine de rougir. Au contraire ! Sortez tous vos portables !

Un long silence plana sur la salle. Chacun fixait, incrédule, le génie qui, assis sur le bureau, plantait sur eux un regard dénué d'amusement. Au contraire, il semblait même d'une certitude sans faille.

Tony, surprit qu'aucun ne lui obéisse, déclara avec sa nonchalance habituelle :

-Les mecs, il va falloir arrêter de me fixer comme ça, par ce que ça commence sérieusement à me faire flipper…

-Vous voulez qu'on sorte nos téléphones ? S'étonna le hippie.

-On est dans un cours de technologie, non ? Alors la moindre des choses, c'est d'avoir un peu de matériel sous la main.

Cet argument sembla satisfaire les jeunes et, en brouhaha presque comique, ils sortirent leurs téléphones de leurs poches, sacs, et genoux, pour les poser bien en évidence sur leurs pupitres étroits.

Aussitôt, Tony sentit un poids lui être enlevé des épaules. Alors, ces primates bourrés aux hormones lui obéissaient. C'était bon à savoir. Un sourire orna ses lèvres, à cette idée.

Regardant miss pâquerette qui, bien droite dans sa robe, semblait aussi raide qu'un piquet, il haussa un sourcil. Comment pouvait on être concentré dans cette position ? Lui ne l'avait jamais pus, et ne parvenait pas à comprendre que certaine personne y arrive. Aussi, voyant le hippie s'étirer, il déclara :

-Et il va falloir vous détendre un peu, car je ne fais cours qu'à des gens opérationnel. Soit, pas à des squelettes trop droits, à des nerfs trop tendus, et à des cerveaux ne fonctionnant pas à plein régime par ce qu'ils doivent envoyer aux muscles des messages de tension. Aussi, avachissez vous. C'est un ordre !

A nouveau, un grand brouhaha eu lieu. Personne ne semblait comprendre ce qu'il demandait, sauf le hippie qui, baillant aux corneilles, avait prit ses aises. S'asseillant en tailleur, il retira sa veste, et regarda la salle. Les élèves gesticulaient sur leurs chaises, cherchant la position la plus confortable pour s'installer.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous furent prés et gisaient contre leurs dossiers, en tailleur, les jambes croisées, à demi allongé sur leur table, mais cela le réjouit. Seule miss pâquerette n'avait pas bougé. Dommage pour elle, elle aurait mal au dos.

Il réalisa rapidement qu'il se sentait mieux. Soudain, cette foule de jeune dans leurs position favorite n'était plus une armée de soldat dure comme le roc, ni des primates bourrés aux hormones, mais bien des entités distinctes. Et cela lui permit de beaucoup mieux se repérer.

Il commença :

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des interfaces, et des interactions humains-machines. Que tout ceux qui ont un IPhone cri « Bonzaï ».

-Pardon ? S'enquit miss pâquerette.

-Quoi ? Fit il, C'est plus drôle que de lever la main, non ?

Alors, une cacophonie sans nom emplit la salle. Il partit d'un grand rire, ce qui amusa beaucoup de monde. Anna comprit. Reportant son regard sur le milieu de l'assemblée, il déclara :

-A présent, vous allez demander à « SIRI » de vous trouver des informations sur l'Afghanistan.

A ces mots, une nouvelle bouillie verbale emplit la pièce, mélange subtil de voix étudiantes, et de celle d'êtres robotiques. Ce bazar l'amusa beaucoup, et il eu l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans son cerveau : les idées y naissaient dans le même mélange métallique, illogique et brulant.

Finalement, la dernière voix robotique déclara :

-Je n'ai pas trouvé « Afghanistan » dans l'IPhone. Voulez vous rechercher sur Internet ?

-Bon, fit le hippie avec un sourire, c'est SIRI, il n'est bon à rien ! Et alors ?

-Et alors, déclara Tony sortant son téléphone de sa poche, je vais vous montrer ce que c'est qu'une vraie interface.

Posant ses doigts sur l'écran tactile, il déverrouilla le portable, et regarda des vignettes en tout genre apparaître. Sans cliquer sur rien, et regardant tous les regard se fixer sur lui avec envie, béatitude et curiosité, et déclara :

-JARVIS, qu'est-ce qu'on a sur l'Afghanistan ?

-Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas seul… Dois-je vraiment montrer les vidéos que vous savez, monsieur ?

-Euh… Tout sauf cela.

-Dans ce cas monsieur, peut être aurais-je besoin d'une surface plus étendu qu'un écran aussi réduit. Il y a beaucoup à dire.

Sans attendre, il fit un rapide mouvement du poignet, et laissa JARVIS projeter sur un mur entier tout ce qu'il y avait sur le pays en question, que ce soit sur internet, dans les journaux, dans les caméras familials, et même sur certains serveurs sécurisés.

Après lui avoir demandé de cacher le réacteur ARK, Tony regarda ses élèves qui, estomaqués, fixaient l'étrange carte tridimensionnelle qui avait envahit la pièce. Un nouveau sourire orna ses lèvres et, alors que JARVIS parlait, il replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Pourquoi avait il accepté de faire cours pendant une semaine, déjà ? Ah, si, il se souvenait. Tout cela avait commencé un mois plus tôt, quand il avait finit de soigner sa dulcinée. Il la revoyait encore dans son jogging et son tee-shirt, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux humides d'émotion. Elle lui avait mis une gifle –méritée, certes. Il n'aurait pas dut dire qu'il la préférait un peu plus chaude-, puis l'avait serré dans ses bras. C'est là qu'il avait comprit.

Tous les mots pouvaient être utilisé : un déclic, un flash, une illumination divine peut être, mais ce qu'il avait ressentit n'avait pas de comparatif. C'était fort, fusionnel, presque insultant tant c'était prenant. Ce n'était pas une envie, ni un désir, ni rien de ce genre. C'était plus fort que cela. Plus fort que JARVIS, que les astéroïdes, et qu'Extremis. Plus fort même que tout ce qui existait en ce monde, Asgardien comprit.

Revenant à la réalité, et trouvant ses élèves toujours scotchés à son hologramme, il déclara :

-Voilà ce que l'on appel un « vrai » interface. Ce n'est pas un gadget High-tech inséré dans un téléphone : c'est une intelligence artificielle à part entière, qui a son propre caractère, et ses envies. Et il faut la respecter comme tel, ce qui peut être difficile pour certaine personne.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda le rocker.

-Par exemple, est-ce que tu crois que ta grand-mère pourrait parler avec JARVIS comme nous le faisons ?

-Assurément, monsieur, mais peut être que je lui ferai un peu peur…

-La ferme, boite de conserve.

-Je ne crois pas, non, fit le rocker.

-C'est un sujet très sensible pour les scientifiques et les politiciens, avoua le génie. Par ce que, comme vous le voyez, JARVIS n'existe pas. Hors, le fait est qu'il est réel. Donc, la question est…

-… Comment faut il se comporter avec une intelligence artificielle, devina Anna.

-Très bien !

Miss pâquerette leva la main. C'était la première depuis le début du cours, et Tony trouva cela très monotone. Il décida que, à l'avenir, les gens crieraient « Bonzaï ! » si ils souhaitaient parler.

La jeune fille déclara :

-Mais nous utilisons des intelligences artificielles tout le temps, et aucune ne nous pose ce souci !

-Par ce qu'aucune n'a une carte mère agencée de tel façon qu'elle paraisse humaine, reprit il.

-Donc, devina Anna, vous voulez qu'on parle de la réaction des citoyens face à une intelligence supérieure et pourtant inférieur à la notre, car c'est nous qui l'avons créer ?

-J'ai mal au crâne, soupira le hippie.

-C'est cela, oui. Mais, comme l'a fait remarqué notre ami au deuxième rang, cette notion tient davantage de a science fiction que de la science tout court. Aussi, pour que vous ayez le temps de l'intégrer, je vous laisse converser avec JARVIS.

Cette nouvelle réjouit toute la salle. Après avoir instauré la règle du « Bonzaï » et l'avoir enseigné à JARVIS, Tony regarda les étudiants s'époumoner. L'intelligence artificielle interrogea une jeune fille du nom de Tempérance.

Elle demanda :

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-L'âge ne se lit que sur les visages, mademoiselle. Et vu que je n'en ai pas, c'est plus difficile à dire. A vous, monsieur.

-Quelle est la mission la plus dangereuse à laquelle ton maître ait participé ?

-Je dois calculer les estimations, mais il me semble que, si ce n'est pas celle de New York, alors c'est assurément d'avoir emménagé avec mademoiselle Potts.

La classe éclata de rire, et même le génie eu un sourire. La simple évocation de Pepper suffisait à le rendre heureux.

Une fille demanda :

-Parle nous de Pepper Potts.

-Le sujet est vaste… Je vous dirais simplement que c'est une jeune femme admirable, avec beaucoup de goût, et de courage. Sinon, comment supporterait elle monsieur Stark ?

A nouveau, beaucoup rire, laissant Tony repartir dans sa rêverie. Le matin même, à vrai dire. Il se revoyait ouvrant les yeux, et trouvant près de lui le visage sans défaut de la rousse, enfouit dans son oreiller. Il avait eu peur de la réveiller, mais n'avait pus résister à l'envie de l'embrasser.  
Il l'avait ensuite serré contre lui, et avait laissé l'odeur de ses cheveux l'enivrer. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait ouvert un œil :

-Tony ? Quelle heure est-il ?

-Sept heures, mademoiselle, avait répondu JARVIS.  
-Ça veut dire qu'on peut dormir encore un peu, avait il simplifié la pressant contre lui.

-Non, certainement pas ! S'était elle exclamé avec un sourire.

Se redressant, divine dans sa chemise de nuit en soie blanche, elle l'avait secoué jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne. Alors, s'asseillant à son tour, il avait posé sur elle un regard qu'il avait essayé de rendre suppliant. Mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

Posant un baiser sur son front, elle l'avait encouragé :

-Allez, debout super prof ! Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée !

-Tu es sure que ce n'est pas demain ?

-Certaine.

-Je n'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment aucune envie d'y aller.

-Et bien si tu n'y vas pas, avait elle déclaré avec un sourire en coin, il est possible que je n'aie pas du tout, mais du tout, du tout envie qu'on concrétise le projet.

Cela l'avait décidé. Il tenait bien trop à ce projet pour laisser quelques primates bourrés d'hormones l'empêcher de le réaliser. Il s'était levé, sous la menace, et était revenu de la salle de bain habillé, lavé, et rasé de près.

S'approchant de la jeune femme, il l'avait prise par les hanches, et avait sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Après cette rapide étreinte, elle l'avait dévisagé puis, satisfaite, avait déclarer :

-C'est parfait.

-Je fais vraiment cela par amour…

-Pour moi ? Avait elle ironisé.

-Tu aurais aimé m'avoir comme prof à la Fac ?

-Oh que non !

-Pourquoi ? S'était il enquit. Par ce que je vais être mauvais ?  
-Tu vas être génial, lui prédit elle.

A ces mots, il avait tourné des talons, et était descendu au premier. Avant qu'il ne soit en bas des escaliers, Pepper avait appelé, depuis la première marche :

-Tony ?

-Oui ? Avait il fait se retournant.

Il l'avait trouvé dans sa superbe nuisette, légèrement penchée en avant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux luisaient d'amusement :

-Si je n'aurai pas voulu de toi en prof à la Fac, c'est par ce que je n'aurai pas pus résister à l'envie de me jeter sur toi.

-Hum… Je m'en doutais.

Revenant à son cours, il consulta sa montre, et regarda ses élèves jouer avec JARVIS. Le plus grand sujet de recherche semblait être Pepper. Sans savoir si cela lui ferait plaisir, il ordonna :

-JARVIS, disparaît.

-Bien, monsieur.

A ces mots, l'écran disparu, revenant dans le petit boitier noir qu'était le téléphone d'Anthony Stark. Celui-ci regarda ses élèves qui, déçus poussaient de long soupir. Une jeune fille, châtain et enrobée, s'exclama :

-Bonzaï ! Il est sympa, ce type. On le reverra souvent ?

-C'est exactement là que je voulais en venir, avoua Tony.

Personne ne sembla comprendre. Tentant de trouver les mots justes –ce qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de faire de sa vie entière-, le génie resta silencieux un moment. Dans son esprit, les idées filaient, sans qu'elles ne soient toutes bonnes. Certaines parlaient d'armure, d'autre de Pepper, d'autre de Rhodey, et très peu de son cours. Pourtant, il devait se concentrer.

Finalement, il murmura :

-L'être avec qui vous avez dialogué, la chose avec qui vous avez plaisanté et rie…

-JARVIS, simplifia le hippie.

-… n'existe pas.

Il y eu un silence, et il sut avoir touché exactement là où il le désirait. Un sourire aurait put étirer ses lèvres, mais il le retint. Ce qu'il allait expliquer était complexe, et demandait une grande concentration.

Il expliqua :

-Ce que nous appelons JARVIS n'est qu'un peu d'électricité, et des fils de cuivre. Ce n'est pas un être au sens où nous l'entendons. C'est quelque chose d'inexistant, à vrai dire, et sympathiser avec lui revient à se prendre d'amitié pour une lampe de poche…

-Monsieur, signala l'intelligence, vous exagérez.

-Ce que j'essai de vous faire comprendre, reprit il, est que nous ne pouvons pas avoir de JARVIS dans chaque téléphone, car personne ne saurait comment réagir face à eux…

La cloche retentit, et c'est avec un regret marqué que les élèves quittèrent la salle. Dans l'esprit du génie, ces mots résonnaient : « Car personne ne saurait comment réagir face à eux ». Bizarrement, elle non plus n'avait pas trop sus comment réagir. Etait-ce un bien ? Un mal ? Il ne savait pas. Il était un peu comme une grand-mère devant JARVIS, dans l'attente qu'on lui explique comment cela fonctionnait.

Il n'avait aucune idée des mécanismes de fonctionnement du cerveau féminin, mais une chose était certaine si elle l'avait envoyé ici, il devait il y avoir une raison. Et il priait corps et âme pour cela soit bon signe pour son projet.


	2. Chapter 2

2. ARK ou Arme a Retardement Kompromise

Le lendemain, Tony arriva avec le même retard, dans la même salle. La classe y était avachie, et ce pour son plus plaisir. Avec un sourire, il s'assit sur son bureau, et y posa son sac. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, il passa l'amphithéâtre au crible, et eu un sourire : tous était là.

Croisant ses jambes, il retira sa veste, et posa sur le bureau un objet carré, recouvert d'un rideau de velours noir. Chacun haussa les sourcils, et il sut avoir piquer leur curiosité. Tant mieux.

Avec un sourire, il demanda :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de ce qui pourrait se cacher sous ce tissus ?

-Bonzaï !

-Oui le rocker ?

-Un livre !

-Blong, ironisa Tony, merci d'avoir jouer. Anna ?

-Une enceinte ?

-Blong. Miss pâquerette ?

-Un micro onde.

-Double Blong. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Aucun Bonzaï ne retentit. Désireux d'aider ses élèves – de toute évidence, il le ne les considérait plus du tout comme des primates-, il déclara :

-Je vous donne un indice : c'est un objet qui n'est pas carré, et qui peut bouleverser la vie d'une personne. Alors ? Une idée ?

Il y eu un silence. Poussant un soupir, voyant que ses efforts ne servaient à rien, il reprit :

-Et si je vous dis « ARK », qu'est ce que ça vous évoque ?

-Bonzaï !

-Oui le hippie ?

-Arme à Retardement Kompromise. 

Il y eu des éclats de rire, Tony comprit. Retirant le tissus, il laissa apparaître un cube en verre, dans lequel le réacteur ARK miniature luisait, entouré de son fameux « La preuve que Tony Stark a un cœur ».

Des murmures parcoururent la salle, alors qu'un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Non que le générateur l'amusait, mais c'était Pepper qui le lui avait offert. Elle l'avait ainsi sauvé d'une mort imminente, quand Stane lui avait arraché son cœur de métal. Une fois toute cette aventure terminée, la première chose qu'il avait faite avait été de réparer le cercle de métal gravé, et de changer la vitre.

Quand elle l'avait vu, Pepper avait sourit. Il l'avait amusé, et cela l'avait rendu plus heureux qu'il n'aurait dut.

Revenant de ses souvenirs, il déclara :

-Non seulement vous ne savez rien des armes, le hippie, mais en plus vous êtes mauvais en orthographe ! Enfin, on vous pardonne ! Et cela, est-ce que cela vous parle plus ?

-Bonzaï !

-Oui le rocker ?

-C'est LE réacteur ARK ? S'enquit il.

-Le seul et l'unique.

-Pourquoi est-il sous une cage de verre ? Demanda Anna.

-Par ce que quelqu'un a voulu me faire une farce.

-Qu'est ce qui est écrit autour ? S'enquit le hippie.

-« La preuve que Tony Stark a un cœur », déclara JARVIS.

Surprit qu'il parle, le génie sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Le posant sur le bureau, il le déverrouilla, et regarda l'écran géant se projeter sur le mur. Poussant un soupir, il demanda :

-Boite de conserve, pourquoi tu intervient dans un cours que j'essaye de rendre sérieux ?

-Par ce que ces jeunes gens m'ont semblé très sympathique,

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Allez, je te range, et ne m'interromps plus…

-Oh non ! S'exclama une châtain. S'il vous plait ! Il ne fait rien de mal.

-Oui, reprit le rocker, laissez JARVIS. Il est sympa.

-Bon, céda il. JARVIS, je crois bien que tu as la cote dans cette classe.

-Il me semble, monsieur.  
-Revenons au générateur, déclara Tony. C'est le genre d'invention géniale qui, une fois au point, peut sauver des millions de vie. Elle a sauvé la mienne, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

-Bonzaï !

-Oui Anna ?

-Qui a écrit « La preuve que Tony Stark a un cœur » ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Il y eu un court silence, durant lequel les étudiants échangèrent un regard entendu. Et il devina ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais les laissa. Après tout, ils avaient bien le droit de s'amuser, du moment que le réacteur restait le sujet.

Ce fut le hippie qui demanda :

-JARVIS, qui a écrit « La preuve que Tony Stark a un cœur » ?

-Pepper Potts, jeune homme.

-J'en étais sure ! S'exclama Anna.

-Bon, pour en revenir au générateur…

-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? Demanda le rocker.

-Une farce, éluda Tony. Le générateur est totalement autonome, et avait une base de palladium, jusqu'à ce que je découvre –enfin redécouvre- un élément atomique. Le générateur a à peu près les même fonction qu'un électro aimant, et étant toute fois bien plus puissant, et plus sain.

-Comment l'idée vous est venue ? Demanda Anna.

Il y eu un silence, tandis que Tony réfléchissait. Souvent, il s'était demandé à quoi il devait le générateur. A une parcelle éclatante de ses méninges ? A une idée saugrenue et apparemment sans logique ? Non, il le savait.

Dans sa grotte, en Afghanistan, la fièvre et la douleur aidant, les nerfs à fleur de peau, il avait vu certaine chose qu'il avait crut être des éclats de rêve. Mais il s'était avéré que non, et il l'avait comprit lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix. Réaliser que la seule chose qui lui venait de son pays –parmi ses conquêtes, ses compagnons de beuverie et son meilleur ami- était sa voix à elle, il avait été surprit, puis ne l'avait plus été. Et il s'était raccroché à cette pensée comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Et qui l'avait sauvé.

-Je ne suis pas sure que vous le dire soit une bonne idée, confessa il.

-Dites nous, supplia Anna.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

-En effet, fit JARVIS.

-Donc, comme je le disais…

-C'est un truc inavouable ? S'enquit le rocker.

Le génie poussa un soupir. Pourquoi ses élèves ne voulaient ils pas passé à autre chose, tout simplement ? La réponse lui vint avec un naturel presque déconcertant : par ce qu'ils étaient curieux, comme tout le monde sur Terre. Lui en particulier.

Aussi, il poussa un soupir, avant de déclarer :

-Vous n'avez qu'à essayer de deviner.

-En vous brossant les dents ? S'enquit le hippie. Ou… non ! En fumant un joint !

-Raté. Une autre idée ?

-Vous étiez où ? Demanda Anna.

-Ah ! Ça réduit la liste de ce que je pouvais faire, concéda il. Bravo. J'étais en Afghanistan.

Il y eu un lourd silence. Peu à peu, des murmures montèrent de la foule, alors qu'un sourire illuminait ses lèvres. Il avait décidé de ne pas avouer qu'il se faisait torture quand l'idée lui était venue, mais de se concentrer sur Pepper. Après tout, tous savaient qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ce n'était pas un aveu pareil qui allait les choquer.

Ils trouveraient certainement cela un peu cliché, mais la vérité pouvait dépasser la fiction. Il le savait.

Aussi, miss pâquerette reprit :

-Vous étiez en train de travailler ?

-Non.

-De manger ! Fit le rocker.

-Morphale, railla le hippie.

-Non plus.  
-Euh… Je ne sais pas, murmura miss pâquerette.

-Vous n'êtes pas très imaginatifs, railla le génie.

-Ce n'est pas facile d'imaginer ce que vous pouviez faire dans cette grotte, avoua la châtain.

-Je sais ! S'exclama soudain Anna, Vous pensiez à Pepper !

Il y eu un long silence. Surprit, Tony haussa un sourcil alors que la classe entière posait sur elle un regard ahuris. Elle rougit, avant qu'un franc sourire n'éclaire ses lèvres. Assumant soudain ses paroles, elle releva les yeux, et déclara :

-C'est cela.

-En effet… Comment tu l'as sus ?

-Vos yeux, avoua elle.

-Mes yeux ? Quoi mes yeux ?

-Dés que quelqu'un dans cette salle dit le mot « Pepper », il y a quelque chose qui s'allume dans vos yeux. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, mais j'espère qu'un jour, j'illuminerai autant le regard d'un homme…

Il y eu des éclats de rire, alors que cette fois c'était à ses joues que montait le rouge. Il était prit en flagrant délit d'amoureux. Tant pis. Tant mieux. Cette idée le ramena à son projet. Il devait être sacrément amoureux –ou vraiment fou- pour vouloir le mener à bien.

Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres, à cette idée. Son projet. C'était de loin la meilleure qu'il ait eue à travers les années. A cette seule pensée, il ne pouvait que sentir des feux d'artifices exploser derrière son nombril. Il avait eu l'idée un mois plus tôt, quand Pepper avait été guéri. Du moins, c'était là que tout avait commencé.

Il n'avait réussi à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que le soir venu, quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras. Peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres, une évidence s'était imposée à lui, avec une force à peine imaginable. C'était si limpide, tellement clair, qu'il s'était mentalement traité d'imbécile de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé ce soir là, mais n'avait pas put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il était bien trop heureux pour cela.

-J'espère pour toi, confessa il. On peut revenir au générateur ? Tant mieux. Comme je le disais, c'est le genre d'invention qui change la vie de certaine personne.

-Bonzaï !

-Oui le rocker ?

-Mais ça ne sert pas à beaucoup de monde. Seulement les victimes de la guerre.

-Et bien, entre autre, oui.

-Vous feriez mieux de créer des choses plus utiles au quotidien, grommela miss pâquerette.

Soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit du génie. Avec un sourire, il se tourna vers l'écran géant, et déclara :

-JARVIS, on va faire de la schématisation. Met en route le programme holographique.

-Bien monsieur.

A ces mots, l'intelligence artificielle projeta sur un autre mur un hologramme bleuté, et apparemment sans intérêt. Dans un coin de l'écran, des projets par centaines attendaient, encore au stade papier.

Tony déclara :

-Aujourd'hui, vu que vous avez l'air autant emballé à l'idée de parler du générateur que d'avoir un contrôle, je propose qu'on fasse des travaux manuels.

-Avec ça ? S'enquit Anna.

-Oui. C'est là dessus que je dessine tous mes prototypes. Vous allez voir, c'est génial. Alors, qui veux commencer ?

-Bonzaï, fit le rocker. Monsieur, c'est quoi votre dernier projet ?

A cette question, un sourire éclaira les lèvres du génie. Il avait beau ne jamais avoir été aussi emballé par quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas en parler. Pas encore. Même si il en mourrait d'envie, et ne faisait qu'y penser, à chaque seconde.

Il déclara :

-Un secret. Mais quelque chose de génial.

-J'ai hâte de voir cela, confessa le hippie.

-Ce sera long, prédit il.

-On a attendu longtemps pour avoir Iron man, et ça valait le coup ! Fit Anna.

-Ça, c'est sympa. Bon allez, honneur aux dames : Anna d'abord, miss pâquerette ensuite.

La blonde eu un sourire. Posant ses yeux d'un bleu presque transparent sur l'écran vide, elle resta silencieuse un moment. Elle semblait délibérer. Soudain, elle déclara :

-Un objet qui prélèverait des organes sur les donneurs, et les implanterait mécaniquement aux receveurs. Comme cela : moins d'erreur humaine, et plus de chirurgien pour s'occuper des urgences, où on est toujours déborder.

-Tu y as travaillé ? Demanda Tony.

-Non, mais ma mère est urgentiste… Alors j'en sais quelque chose. Je pense qu'on pourrait lui faire des bras, avec des scalpels au bout de certain, et d'autres avec des tampons, ou des sutures, ou entre des palettes pour transporter l'organe… JARVIS, tu veux bien essayer ?

-Bien en entendu mademoiselle. Laissez moi un instant.

A ces mots, une maquette en trois dimensions apparut sur l'écran vide. Cette machine avait plusieurs bras métalliques, comme l'avait conseillé Anna, et son corps était composé d'un immense coffre de métal. Tony regarda la machine un instant :

-Réduit la longueur des bras, et allonge le corps. Ajoute un laser, et un écarteur.

-Bien monsieur, fit l'intelligence modifiant les paramètres.

-Recouvre les bras avec une matière synthétique stérile, et ajoute des roulettes au cas où. Et un bloc de glace, si un patient n'est pas près à être greffé.

-Voilà monsieur. Cela vous va ?

Jetant un regard au schéma, le génie eu un sourire. Voyant ses élèves contempler l'œuvre d'Anna avec béatitude. Celle-ci, ahurie, murmura :

-Waho… Je ne pourrai jamais construire cela, mais je crois bien que ça ressemblerait à cela, si je pouvais.

-Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Mais c'est certain que cela serait plus pratique qu'un réacteur ! Enfin, miss pâquerette !

-Je ne sais pas à quoi cela ressemblerait, avoua elle, mais je sais à quoi cela servirait.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, nous sommes tout ouïe.

-Cela servirait à mesure la compatibilité amoureuse entre les gens.

Il y eu un silence. Le génie resta silencieux, surprit que quelqu'un en cours de Technologie nouvelle puisse imaginer quelque chose d'aussi rétrograde. Beaucoup avait essayé de fabriquer cette machine, mais les variables à prendre n'étaient pas assez réelles pour que cela marche.

Et puis, chercher la bonne personne pouvait s'avérer amusant, parfois. Il demanda :

-Pourquoi faire cela ?

-Par ce que comme ça, il n'y aurait plus de divorce, et plus d'enfant avec deux maisons.

-Tu parles d'expérience ? S'enquit il.

-Oui. Mes parents se sont séparés quand j'étais petite.

Soudain, une idée lui vint. Surprit de celle-ci, mais aussi de l'avoir oublié, il se sentit ébranlé. Il fallait pourtant qu'il garde son calme. Prenant une grande inspiration, se concentrant sur Pepper et sur son projet, il demanda :

-Combien ont des parents divorcés dans cette salle ? 

Beaucoup crièrent « Bonzaï ! » mais il leur demanda de lever la main. Et beaucoup se dressèrent. Il demanda ensuite combien avait des parents ensemble, et les mains furent bien moins nombreuses. Mais tous étaient mariés.

Cela le surprit, mais il n'en pipa mot. Aussi, il déclara :

-La machine que tu veux fabriquer ne peut pas exister, par ce qu'elle ne prend en compte que des valeurs matérielles, alors qu'elle aurait aussi besoin d'enregistrer des données abstraites.

Le reste du cours s'écoula ainsi. Tout les élèves passèrent devant JARVIS et ses hologrammes, et il les enregistra. Une idée lui était venue.

Lorsque tous s'en furent, il rangea le réacteur, prit son sac, et quitta la Fac. C'était un jolie bâtiment, assez agréable d'ailleurs, mais il ne voulait pas y rester. Il grimpa au volant de sa voiture, mit le contact, et s'en fut. Il arriva bientôt devant sa maison de Malibu, toujours aussi éclatante sous le soleil. L'odeur de la mer était délectable après la sueur des étudiants, et le bruit des vagues avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Poussant la porte d'entrée, il jeta sa veste sur le canapé du salon, et descendit dans l'Atelier sans rien ajouter. Il en oublia même de déjeuner, ce qui n'était pas rare chez lui. Il avait du travail. Beaucoup de travail. Et il devait le réaliser en un jour et demi.

Soudain, un élément lui revint en mémoire. Le lendemain, l'école organisait un contrôle général, afin d'évaluer les compétences des élèves. Et il devrait corriger des copies. Cela le réjouit inconsciemment. Ainsi, il prouverait à Pepper qu'il était près à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Surtout à celles-ci, en fait.

Lorsque la jeune femme rentra ce soir là, elle trouva la veste de son compagnon. Surprise, elle descendit dans l'Atelier, et le trouva assis par terre, penché sur un objet étrange et sphérique, transparents, où se trouvait une boule grosse comme son poing.

Haussant un sourcil, elle s'approcha, et passa une main dans son dos :

-Dis donc mon homme, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je travail, avoua il.

-Ce n'est pas une armure.

-Démonstration magistrale de ce qui saute aux yeux, ironisa il.

La rousse, surprise et curieuse, s'assit à terre, et regarda le génie régler quelques paramètres. Finalement, la boule se mit à luire avec une force à peine imaginable. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux.  
Elle demanda :

-Qu' est-ce que c'est ?

-Une sphère de métal, dans laquelle va être concentré des anions. Ils vont mitrailler la boule, et elle va produire de l'électricité pendant un mois.

-C'est très ingénieux. C'est de toi ?

-D'une de mes élèves, avoua il.

-Tu les a laissé jouer avec JARVIS ? S'enquit elle.

-Bah faut bien !

-Tony si tu es là bas, ce n'est pas pour t'amuser !

-Mais je ne fais rien d'illégale.

-Tu es sensé être chiant, moche et ennuyeux, lui rappela elle.

Lâchant son invention, le génie se tourna vers elle. Elle était splendide, et cela inscrivit un sourire sur ses lèvres. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il demanda :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ces aprioris sur les profs ?

-La pure vérité !

-Et bien je ne suis ni vieux, ni moche, ni même ennuyeux. Et mes élèves adorent JARVIS !

-N'oublie pas que je t'ai demandé d'y aller pour que tu apprennes à communiquer avec les autres.

-Et on communique. Je t'assure Pep…

-Hum… Fit elle avec une moue amusée, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ?

-Peut être par ce que tu me connais par cœur.

-J'espère bien. Et le projet ? C'est oui ou c'est non ?

-J'attends de voir si tu ne fais pas sauter la Fac avant la semaine, ironisa elle.

A ces mots, il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et la sera contre lui. Etre près d'elle était encore mieux que dans ses souvenirs.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Armure

Pour son troisième jour de cours, Tony convint d'y aller en armure. Après tout, il avait déjà présenter à ses élèves JARVIS et le réacteur, et il ne manquait qu'elle. Aussi, après avoir embrassé Pepper ailleurs que sur les joues, et de regretter de la quitter, il enfila l'armure Mark 2 –sa préférée, quoi qu'on en dise, et une des seule qui avait échappé à l'explosion de Noël-, et s'en fut à tire de réacteur.

Il lut la surprise générale sur les visages lorsqu'il se posa sur le parking de la Fac. Beaucoup se demandèrent ce qu'il faisait là, mais bien plus encore le firent lorsqu'une remorque avança vers lui, guidée uniquement par JARVIS. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, des sacs noirs avaient été déposés.

Il pénétra dans l'amphithéâtre, et trouva la classe au grand complet, un sourire aux lèvres. Beaucoup rirent quand ils virent qu'il portait son armure. Avec un sourire, il s'exclama :

-Salut les jeunes !

-Monsieur, commença Anna, pourquoi avez vous votre armure ?

-Par ce qu'on est en cours de technologie, pardi ! Et qu'un cours de technologie futuriste sans armure, c'est comme une raclette sans fromage !

A ces mots, toute fois, il retira l'armure. Celle-ci se rétracta, puis vint former un mannequin de métal, qui fixa sur la salle un regard bleuté. Ouvrant la remorque, il en sortit les sacs. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, le posa sur le bureau, le déverrouilla, et appela :

-JARVIS ?

-Monsieur.

-Dis moi à qui je dois donner les sacs.

-Bien monsieur.

Il le guida à la voix, et Tony passa entre les élèves, distribuant les sacs à tour de bras. Les étudiants, surprit, attrapaient les cadeaux avec ahurissement, amusé par le poids incroyable qu'ils avaient dans les mains.

Quand tous furent distribués, il s'assit sur son bureau, et les regarda ouvrir les sacs. Lorsqu'ils sortirent les inventions en tout genre, qu'ils avaient inventé eux même la veille, et les posèrent sur leurs pupitres, il crut qu'ils allaient hurler de joie. Il tenait dans leurs mains ce qui, quelques jours plus tôt, avait été des morceaux de rêve.

Ebahie devant sa machine à cinq bras, Anna souffla :

-Waho…

-Merci. Alors, ça vous plait comme surprise ?

-Putain, jura le hippie en fixant le respirateur inter aquatique qu'il tenait dans les mains, Vous êtes trop fort !

-Je suis simplement un inventeur de génie, qui dort peu, mange peu, travail comme un fou et… oui, pour faire court, je suis trop fort.

L'amphithéâtre éclata de rire, alors qu'il sortait d'un dernier sac une pile de copie. Les brandissant comme l'aurait fait un assaillant avec une arme, il s'exclama :

-Surprise numéro deux : les tests d'hier.

-Déjà ? S'enquit le rocker.

-Quoi « déjà » ? Vous attendez combien de temps d'habitude ?

-Une bonne semaine, grinça miss pâquerette.

-Bon, et bien avec moi ça va plus vite !

Il donna le paquet à la jeune fille qui fit passer les copies à leur destinataire. Tous, en voyant les notes, écarquillaient les yeux. Tony, amusé, regarda les visages changer du tout au tout, passant de l'élève lambda dans sa position favorite, à un être humain encore plus marqué.

A travers leurs inventions, il avait put voir en eux un peu plus que des visages, des sourires crispés, et des yeux curieux. C'était abstrait, mais en voyant quelle machine leur correspondait, il avait l'impression d'avoir vu en eux comme dans les entrailles grouillantes de leurs inventions. Et les voir ainsi régir, tous de manières différentes, le confortant dans son idée de les connaître. Au moins un peu.

A vrai dire, sa stratégie était simple : il avait jeté un vague regard aux tests, et avaient mis la note qui lui semblait correspondre –non pas à la réalité de leurs réponses- à l'intérêt qu'ils portaient à ses cours, et au niveau d'intelligence qu'ils avaient mis dans leurs inventions.

Le hippie hurla. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, sa mâchoire distendue, et il tenait sa copie comme si elle avait été le divin. Il s'exclama :

-Un B ! Un B ! Mais… mais… Je n'ai jamais eu de B de ma vie ! You hou ! Wow ! Les gens ! J'ai eu B ! J'ai eu B ! Mais regardez ! Regardez ! J'ai eu B !

-D… Murmura miss pâquerette… j'ai eu D…

Dans toute la classe, la note prédominante avait été B. Il avait mis quelque D à des élèves qui s'entêtaient à lever la main pour parler, et dont les inventions manquaient à la fois d'inventivité et de brillance. Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul A, qu'il avait accordé à Anna. Il avait laissé un mot avec chaque invention et le sien était plus que clair : « Machine à vivre, pouvant s'utiliser en temps de guerre comme en temps de paix. Idée excellente, je te félicite. L'Iron prof ».

Il la regarda longuement. Découvrant sa copie, elle sembla surprise, mais plus encore quand le mot tomba du sac. Mettant les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, elle les regarda tour à tour, sans oser comprendre. Finalement, le rouge lui monta aux joues, et elle lui adressa un sourire magnifique.

Faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, il calma l'assemblée :

-Allons allons ! Pas de panique ! On se calme !

-C'est quoi cette blague ?! Hurla miss pâquerette se levant. Le hippie a toujours des moins notes que moi aux tests !

-C'est qu'il est sain d'esprit, ironisa le génie. Par ce que vu comment les questions sont rédigées, c'est à se demander si c'est de l'anglais.

Beaucoup rire, et d'autre dire de simples « c'est bien vrai ». Après cet interlude, le rocker déclara :

-Iron prof, ça vous va bien.

-Je sais.

Et ce n'était pas lui qui avait eu cette idée. La veille, au cours d'un diner aux chandelles avec Pepper, ils avaient parlé de toutes les inventions qui jonchaient le sous sol. Il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il comptait faire avec, et pourquoi.

Portant le verre de vin à ses lèvres, elle avait sourit, et murmuré :

-C'est que tu deviens gentil…

-Par ce que d'habitude je ne le suis pas ?

-D'habitude tu es juste tordu.

-C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Avait il ironiser.

-Bien sure. D'ordinaire, tu essayes de faire plaisir aux autres, mais tu es trop tordu pour comprendre comment le faire correctement. Sauf que là, tu vas faire un carton.

-Qu'est ce que tu sous entend ? Que je comprends mieux les jeunes que les vieux ?

Elle avait ri. Il y avait de quoi il savait rendre sa bêtise affligeante. Prenant sa main, elle l'avait serré doucement, et avait murmuré :

-Je dis juste que tu réussi très bien dans ta nouvelle fonction.

-C'est la blague du jour ? Avait il demandé.

-Non, c'est vrai.

Il avait regardé ses yeux s'emplirent de milles et une étoiles, puis avait sourit à son tour. Elle était encore plus belle quand elle s'amusait. Aussitôt, son projet lui était revenu en tête. Et il avait sourit encore plus. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à ce projet. Impérativement, même. Du moins, qu'il l'oubli jusqu'à Vendredi soir.

Etait il capable de le faire ? Non, certainement pas, et il n'essayerait même pas. Pepper, le détaillant, avait déclaré :

-Tu y penses.

-Quoi ?

-A ton projet. Tu y penses encore.

-J'y pense tout le temps.

-Sois patient un peu, l'avait elle gentiment tancé.

-J'essaye, j'essaye… mais je n'y arrive pas. S'il te plait, dis oui !

-Tony, on a déjà eu cette conversation combien de fois, exactement ?

-Cinquante trois, les avait interrompu JARVIS.

Il avait fait la moue. Pourquoi est-ce que la boite de conserve la ramenait ? Il allait s'exclamer qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans la conversation, mais la rousse l'avait coupé. Sa voix était ferme, mais aussi d'une douceur aérienne :

-Alors on en parle plus, jusqu'à Vendredi soir.

-Mais… Avait il tenté.

-Pas de mais ! Mange, ça va être froid.

-C'est pas juste, avait il grommelé.

-On dirait tes élèves, quand tu dis cela. Au fait, ce sont toujours des primates bourrés d'hormones ?

-Non, avait il fait avec un petit rire en lâchant sa main. Ils sont sympas, quand on prend la peine de s'intéresser à eux.

-Tu dis ça pour qu'on en parle avant Vendredi soir ?

-Non, je y'assure. Ils sont vraiment sympas.

-Tony, je t'ai envoyé là bas pour que tu vois comment tu gérais les relations avec d'autres humains. Pas pour que tu me mentes !

-Mais Pep, je t'assure que je ne te mens pas. On s'entend très bien avec ces jeunes. Ils m'adorent, adorent JARVIS, et je me suis attaché à eux. Vraiment.

-Sans mentir ? S'était elle enquit.

-Sans mentir.

Elle avait reporté son verre à ses lèvres, et posé sur lui un regard interrogateur. Finalement, après quelques minutes de silences, où elle avait probablement réfléchis à ce qu'il venait de dire, elle avait déclaré :

-Ce n'est peut être pas ton truc.

-Il se trouve que si.

-J'ai un peu de mal à te croire.

-Tu n'es pas forcé de me croire.

-Un peu quand même.

-Bon, on avait pas dis qu'on en parlait plus ?

-Tu as bien raison, Iron prof, avait elle fait avec un sourire. Nous en reparlerons Vendredi.

Il revint de son souvenir avec un goût de vin sur les lèvres. Passant sur se élèves un regard surprit et dépaysé, il se souvint qu'il était en cours. Les cours, Pepper, le projet. C'était ce simple trio qui pouvait le ramener à la réalité.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il déclara :

-Bref, comme vous l'avez surement comprit, aujourd'hui nous allons parler de l'armure, et de vos projets personnels. Donc… Commençons !

-Bonzaï !

-Oui le rocker ?

-C'est vrai que vous avez créer une armure invisible ?

-Et bien l'armure furtive est pour l'instant en stand by, j'ai un autre projet sur le feu.

-Bonzaï !

-Oui la châtain ?

-Anne, fit elle –il se souvenait que c'était celle qui avait réclamé JARVIS-. Vous avez sauvé New York d'une invasion extra terrestre… Quelle armure aviez vous ?

-La Mark 7, avoua il. Elle est équipée d'un périscope, mais elle ne l'était pas à l'époque.

-Bonzaï !

-Quoi Anna ?

-Vous pourriez nous parler de Mark 38 ? S'enquit elle.

La Mark 38. Vaste sujet. Tony avait toujours adoré cette armure, appelée Igor, dans laquelle il ne pouvait pas rentrer tant elle était large et massive. Elle était trop lourde pour voler, mais était plus résistante à la pression que n'importe quelle armure. Il avait longtemps hésité à la doter d'une intelligence artificielle, avant d'y renoncer. JARVIS aurait été jaloux.

Il n'avait pas eu le cœur à détruire Igor, après l'épisode Extremis, et il était devenu leur garde du corps personnel pendant quelques mois. Il se demanda comment Anna pouvait être au courant de l'existence de cette armure : même si on avait parlé de ses armures dans la presse, seule la MARK 42 avait été cité.

Alors que voulait elle à Igor ?

Il demanda :

-Comment tu sais qu'elle existe ?

-Et bien, si il y a une MARK 2 et une MARK 42, alors il y a forcément une MARK 38.

-Et plus vraisemblablement ? Demanda il.

Les joues d'Anna se colorèrent, et il se demanda un instant si il ne tenait pas devant lui un autre génie. Cela ne l'aurait pas surprit outre mesure, mais il refusait d'y penser pour l'instant.

Elle déclara :

-Je me suis un peu renseigné sur Igor. Il m'intéresse beaucoup.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Appelez cela comme vous voulez : de l'intuition, du flair… Mais je crois que cette armure est plus que cela pour vous. Il suffit de voir à quoi elle ressemble… Elle est tellement différente des autres.

-JARVIS, fit il, donne moi une vue d'Igor.

A ces mots, l'armure bleue apparut à l'écran mural. Elle était bien plus grande que la MARK 2, plus large, plus mastoc, et semblait avoir été coulé dans du plomb. Sa carapace bleue lui donnait un air sympathique, malgré ses yeux rouges.

La classe eu un mouvement de recul, alors qu'Anna souriait. Ses yeux bleus s'emplirent d'un million d'étoile, comme ceux d'une petite fille voyant dans la vitrine d'un magasin la poupée qu'elle a toujours désiré.  
Elle déclara :

-Il est magnifique.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi l'avez vous faites aussi… différentes des autres ?

La réponse était simple : avant l'épisode Extremis, il passait ses nuits à faire des cauchemars. Dans ceux-ci, il revoyait tout ce qui s'était passé à New York. Stress post traumatique. Désireux de se protéger –que ce soit de ses cauchemars ou des vrais méchants, il n'en avait jamais rien sus-, il avait voulu construire une armure totalement amphibie. Il avait dessiné les plans avec précision, et c'était lancé dans la confection.

Mais, alors qu'il forgeait le masque, quelque chose l'avait surprit. Le morceau de métal qu'il frappait ne prenait pas la forme d'un masque ordinaire, mais se courbait pour presque ressembler à une grenouille. Alors, laissant tomber schémas et plans –malgré les hurlements de JARVIS-, il avait laissé Igor naitre dans ses mains.

Il l'avait assemblé avec une ferveur inégalable, et qu'il n'avait utilisé que pour la MARK 1 et la MARK 2. La nuit durant, il avait frappé le métal, fondu les circuits imprimés, armés les missiles, peint le titane et, au matin, la MARK 38 se tenait devant lui. En la regardant, il avait su que quelque chose d'étrange les unissaient. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable, et d'unique entre créateur et machine. Quelque chose de magique.

Il se racla la gorge, et réfléchit un moment. Il ne pouvait expliquer l'état de transe qui l'avait guidé cette nuit là, aussi devait il trouver une excuse. Il finit par avouer :

-Je voulais simplement qu'elle soit différente. Par ce que, faire toujours la même chose, cela devient lassant à la longue.

-Vous mentez, déclara Anna.

-Peut être, mais c'est par ce que je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Vous savez, reprit il, quand on parle de mécanique, on a toute suite à l'esprit les longues listes de calculs, les règles d'algorithmique et l'informatique mais… On oublie souvent le rêve. Le rêve tient une partie très importante du travail. La plus importante, même : l'imagination. Si je n'avais pas imaginé ces armures, elles n'auraient pas existés, chiffres ou non. Pour la MARK 38, il n'y a eu ni chiffre, ni algorithme. Juste le rêve, et mes mains. C'est certainement pour cela qu'on dirait un crapaud.

Il y eu des éclats de rire. Anna, quant à elle le fixait avec attendrissement. Elle semblait être la seule à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Et cela ne le surprit pas : il y avait chez elle quelque chose de brillant. A tout les sens du termes.

Se raclant la gorge, il conclut :

-Comme quoi, même la mécanique peut être abstraite.

-Bonzaï.

-Oui, miss pâquerette ?

-Pourquoi m'avez vous mit un D ?

-Par ce que tu devrais savoir que fabriquer une machine qui évalue une compatibilité quelconque entre deux êtres humains est impossible.

-Et le rêve, alors ?

-Il y a le rêve, et la réalité. Et si je peux parfois faire du rêve une réalité, je ne peux pas transformer la vie en rêve.

Cela mit fin à l'élan de la jeune fille, qui grommela. Tony interrogea le rocker, qui fixait la MARK 2 avec ahurissement :

-Vous avez vraiment tué des gens avec cela ?

-Des gens, non ! Des Aliens.

-Vous oubliez Yvan Vanko, et les Dizano, monsieur, fit JARVIS.

-On est pas sensé les mettre au courant de tout nos règlements de compte, lui souffla le génie.

-Monsieur, c'est que cela compte quand même.

Tony poussa un soupir, alors que beaucoup riaient. Il tenta de se justifier :

-Les Dizano m'ont retenus en otage pendant deux mois, m'ont greffé un cœur en métal, et m'ont torturé. En plus, ils allaient raser un village. Moralité : j'ai fais plus de bien que de mal. Quant à Vanko, il a essayé de s'en prendre à…

-… Pepper, finit Anna.

-Tu es médium ou quoi ? S'emporta il.  
-Non, vos yeux se sont allumés comme des ampoules.

Il y eu ensuite un silence. Soudain, il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas dut parler de ses geôliers en des termes aussi élogieux. Seul Pepper et Rhodey savaient ce qu'il avait vécue là bas, et il ne voulait pas que miss pâquerette fasse des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

Le hippie souffla :

-Mec, ça craint.

-Mais je n'ai pas eu mal, tenta il de se rattraper.

-Monsieur, je ne suis pas expert de ce genre de situation, mais je crois que vous vous enfoncez.

-Enfin bref, passons à autre chose !

-Bonzaï !

-Oui Anne ?

-Vous n'êtes jamais blessé, quand vous êtes dans votre armure ?

Le génie éclata de rire. C'était bien là une réflexion d'adolescent. Avec un sourire, posant la jeune fille un regard amusé, il déclara :

-Pepper serait mieux placée que moi pour vous répondre, mais…

-Par ce qu'elle est plus dans l'armure que vous ? S'enquit miss pâquerette.

-Oh non ! C'est par ce que c'est elle qui appel le médecin. Même si j'essaye de me soigner… quand je peux. Mais pour répondre à la question plus simplement : je suis bastonné dans l'armure comme pendant un match de boxe. Seulement, je ne me bats pas contre une montagne de muscle, mais des missiles. Chacun son truc.

Il y eu des rires. Sans attendre, s'approchant de la MARK 2, il demanda :

-Et des questions sur le côté mécanique de l'armure? Personne ne veut savoir ?

-Vous ne voudrez jamais nous le dire, prédit le rocker.

-C'est bien vrai !

-Vous pouvez nous parler de votre nouveau projet ? Demanda Anne.

A cette simple idée, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Non ! Pas de sourire. Pas de projet. Il devait l'oublier pendant encore un jour. Dans l'absolu, qu'est ce qu'était un jour ? Pas grand-chose. Un levé de soleil. Deux tours de quadrants. Quatre repas. Vingt quatre heures. Huit cent soixante quatre milles secondes.

Il poussa un soupir. Huit cent soixante quatre milles putains de secondes. Après, et après seulement, il pourrait penser au projet. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'attendre huit cent soixante quatre milles secondes.

Il poussa un soupir :

-Je ne peux pas. Secret défense.

-Donnez nous un indice ! Réclama Anna.

-J'ai dis non. Revenons sur l'armure… Ou sur un de vos projets, comme vous voulez.

-On veut parler du votre, déclara le rocker.

-On pourra peut être vous aider, compléta le hippie.

-M'aider ? Ah non, sur celui là personne ne peut m'aider. Je suis seul maître à bord.

-Dans ce cas, on pourra vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

-Merci Anne, mais ça ira.

-Ou alors vendre la mèche à un journaliste, et se faire de l'argent, ironisa le rocker.

-C'est illégal ! S'exclama miss pâquerette.

-On s'en fiche ! La rembarra Anna, Donnez nous un indice… S'il vous plait !

-Non est une réponse claire. J'aimerai bien qu'on parle de la machine d'Anna, si ça ne vous gêne pas trop…

Il y eu un silence. Alors qu'un sourire éclairait ses lèvres, Tony se rassit sur son bureau, et ordonna à JARVIS d'afficher la machine de la jeune fille. Désignant le tableau tridimensionnel, il demanda :

-Qui peut me dire pourquoi c'est une bonne idée ?

-Bonzaï !

-Le hippie.

-Les bras articulés ?

-Pas mal, mais pas vraiment.

-Bonzaï.

-Oh, miss pâquerette, essaye d'être un peu plus souriante, la tansa il gentiment.

-Le corps mono pied ?

-Raté. Anna, puis-ce que c'est ton invention, tu as une idée ?

-Par ce que c'est le parfait mélange entre l'être humain et la machine, hasarda elle. Les bras de l'humain, le corps en forme de tronc, mais la précision et la force de la mécanique. C'est un genre d'entre deux…

Il y eu un silence. Tony, surprit, la regarder sourire discrètement. Cette fille avait soie une intelligence surdéveloppée, soit un don pour lire dans les pensées. Troublé, il demanda :

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je suis super forte, ironisa elle.

-Et en vrai ?

-Vous adorez les compromis. L'armure est l'alliance de l'homme et la machine, le réacteur est une machine qui conserve un homme, et un JARVIS n'est ni vraiment homme, ni tout à fait machine. Moralité : je peux avoir ma casquette de Sherlock Holmes ?

Il y eu des éclats de rire. Tony sourit à son tour une idée lui était venue. Se redressant, il planta sur elle un regard qui avait quelque chose d'un défit. Comme si leurs yeux allaient lutter jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce fut bien plus surprenant.

-Si tu es si forte, murmura il, je te demanderai demain, à la fin du cours, quel est mon nouveau projet. Si tu devines, chapeau. Sinon, tant pis.

A la simple évocation de son projet, son cœur s'emballa. Mais il devait se calmer. Huit cent soixante quatre milles secondes. Il se devait de garder ce chiffre à l'esprit, au moins pour Pepper. A cette idée, il se sentit mieux.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres en pensant à la jeune femme. Posant sur la blonde un regard interrogateur, il la vit demander :

-C'est une menace ?

-Non, un défit.

-Dans ce cas, fit elle avec un sourire qui avait quelque chose de timide, j'accepte.

Cela amusa le génie. Quiconque relevait des défis avec lui était promis à une défaite certaine, voir systématique. Et Anna apprendrait ainsi une bonne leçon. Il était certain qu'elle ne pourrait pas découvrir son projet : il était bien trop tordu pour cela.

Si quiconque, hormis Pepper, l'avait entendu, il aurait cru qu'il ne venait pas de lui. D'un petit lutin ayant prit possession de sa tête peut être, mais pas du grand Anthony Stark. C'était, aux yeux du monde, bien trop contre nature. Mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il voulait mener son projet à bien, et le ferait.

Il en était sur.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Ou du pourquoi, à l'avenir, on aimera les copies

Le lendemain, Tony se réveilla de bonne heure. Ouvrant les yeux, il trouva Pepper serrée contre lui, les mains entrelacées avec les siennes. Posant un baiser sur son front, il passa sa main sous sa chemise de nuit, et la laissa sur son ventre. Ainsi, il avait l'impression de tenir dans ses bras une créature fragile et délicate, et d'être le seul à pouvoir la protéger. Cela flattait un peu son égo, mais ce n'était pas là ce qui l'intéressait : c'était d'avoir contre lui quelque chose de suffisamment important pour qu'il refuse de la lâcher.

Mais, à chaque réveil, il savait qu'il devrait s'en séparer durant le jour. Seulement, pour l'heure, elle était contre lui et il ne comptait pas la laisser s'en aller. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, et écouta les lents battements de son cœur. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'avait toujours aimé, et qu'il l'aimerait toujours.

Même si elle disait non au projet. Même si elle n'était pas d'accord. Tant pis. Il était prêt à tout pour elle, même à abandonner Iron man. Pour son projet, ce serait plus délicat, mais il s'en remettrait. Pour elle.

Soudain, la perfection qu'il tenait dans ses bras bougea et, sans qu'il l'ait voulu, sa main se retrouva sur sa poitrine. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement, et c'était certainement mieux ainsi. Papillonnant, elle découvrit la tête du génie à même sa poitrine.

Avec un sourire, elle murmura :

-Bonjour toi.

-Bonjour Pepper. Désolé si je t'ai réveillé.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Entre toi et le réveil, je suis sure que tu sais où va ma préférence.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

Elle se colla contre lui, et réalisa certainement enfin qu'il avait une main sur son sein. Haussant un sourcil, un sourire aux lèvres, elle demanda :

-Tiens… Tu veux qu'on fasse un câlin ?

-Ne me tente pas… Je ne vais pas être en retard pour mon dernier jour.

-Alors comme cela tu prends ton devoir d'instructeur très au sérieux ?

-Il faut bien. Je suis l'Iron prof.

-Tes étudiants ont beaucoup de chance.

-Je sais.

-Donc, pas de câlin du matin ?

-On prendra une douche ce soir, si tu veux. Je sais que tu adores.

-Même si je ne suis pas d'accord ?

-Même.

Il y eu un court silence. Pepper, se retournant, plaça son nez face au sien. Les yeux dans les yeux, les lèvres séparés par quelques centimètres, elle murmura :

-Tony…

-Oui ?

-J'espère que… enfin, tu sais qu'il y a quand même une alternative où je dirai non…

-Je sais.

-Tu m'en voudras ?

-A mort, oui. Mais pas éternellement.

-J'espère bien.

A ces mots, le génie se leva, s'en fut dans la salle de bain, et en sortit près au départ. Une demie heure plus tard, il était au de sa voiture, et fonçait vers la Fac. C'était aussi dure pour nous de l'entendre que pour lui de l'avouer, mais pourtant c'était vrai : il avait hâte de retrouver ses élèves. Leurs répliques imbéciles lui manquaient.

Pour la première fois, il arriva à l'heure. Cela surprit tout l'amphithéâtre, plongé dans une conversation cacophonique habituelle. Avec un sourire, il s'exclama :

-Ne faites pas attention à moi !

-Vous êtes à l'heure ! S'exclama le rocker.

-Eh oui ! C'est la surprise !

S'asseillant sur son bureau, il ôta sa veste, et promena sur la salle un regard attendri. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait. Cette idée le fit frémir, mais il se força à ne pas y penser.  
Après tout, il pourrait toujours passer les voir à la sortie, si le cœur lui en disait. S'asseillant en tailleur, il regarda la classe poser sur lui des yeux à la fois surprit et curieux.

Il expliqua :

-Je pensais arriver plus tôt, et vous laisser partir plus tôt. J'ai des choses à faire.

-Tiens, c'est à propos de quoi ? Demanda le rocker.

-Des trucs plutôt marrant.

Soudain, une idée lui vint. Non, plus qu'une idée, c'était une illumination. Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Sans se lever, il déclara :

-Je vais vous demander quelque chose de bizarre.

-Faites, fit Anna avec un sourire.

-Est-ce que quatorze d'entre vous pourraient me donner leurs copies corrigées ?

Un murmure incompris empli la salle. Le génie, amusé, regardait les yeux s'emplir de surprise, les lèvres susurrer des paroles étranges, et l'incertitude gagner les cerveaux. Ils se concertèrent un moment, puis les « Bonzaï ! » résonna dans l'amphithéâtre. Se levant il advint que rassembler quatorze copies était bien plus facile qu'il ne l'avait d'abord penser.

Il dut même refuser des feuilles.

Revenant à son bureau, il les posa sur la table, et s'exclama :

-Merci !

-A quoi ça va vous servir ? S'enquit le hippie. A faire un joint géant ?

Il y eu des éclats de rire. Le génie, un sourire aux lèvres, riait lui aussi. C'était peut être idiot, comme remarque, mais cela avait le mérite d'être naturel. Haussant les épaules, il avoua :

-Pas de joint. C'est pour écrire.

-Oh non, soupira le rocker. Ne me dites pas que vous allez déserter la mécanique pour les romans !

-Euh… Je n'en suis pas à. Je vais simplement écrire quatorze lettres. Pas de quoi faire un pavé.

Aussitôt, une effervescence digne d'un casting pour comédie musicale. Tout le monde y alla de son avis, tentant de deviner quelles pourraient bien être ces quatorze lettres. Tony n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi bordélique. Pas même la chambre qu'adolescent, il partageait avec Rhodey. Et pourtant, Dieu savait à quel point c'était le bazar.

Le rocker s'exclama :

-Je sais ! « JE VEUX PARTIR D'LA».

-Ça fait quinze lettres, imbéciles, soupira miss pâquerette.

-Mais non, on ne compte pas le L !

-Ou alors, fit le hippie, « JE SUIS UN GÉNIE ! ».

-Pourquoi il l'écrirait sur des feuilles de cours ? S'enquit Anna. Réfléchis un peu !

-Bah propose, au lieu de critiquer.

-Je garde mes idées pour moi, avoua elle.

-Wow ! Les arrêta Tony, Ça vous embêterait de vous calmer ?

Le calme revint doucement dans la classe, comme une émeute s'apaisant. Une fois que le silence fut fait, le génie prit une grande inspiration. Même si c'étaient ses élèves qui lui avaient donné l'idée des quatorze copies, il ne pouvait pas leur divulgué ainsi ce qu'il comptait en faire.

Il faudrait qu'ils attendent un peu. Tout comme lui avait attendu.

Un sourire orna ses lèvres :

-Aujourd'hui, avoua il, je n'ai pas prévu de programme.

-Vraiment ? S'enquit miss pâquerette.

-Et oui. Par ce que, aujourd'hui, je veux que ce soit vous qui décidiez.

Il y eu un silence, laissant le génie dubitatif. Pourquoi ces élèves ne hurlaient ils pas de joie, et s'enfuyaient en courant, heureux de pouvoir sortir ? Il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre.

Haussant uns sourcil, il demanda :

-Vous ne sortez pas ?

-Vous voulez qu'on parte ? S'enquit Anna.

-Non, mais c'est ce que des étudiants auraient fait si un prof leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient du cours.

-C'est qu'ils ne vous ont pas comme prof, fit le rocker.

-C'est gentil, murmura il avec un sourire.

-Dites ! S'exclama le hippie, j'ai une idée ! Si on parlait de vous ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien si, pour une fois, on pouvait parler de vous ouvertement. De vos habitudes, de ce qui s'est passé à New York, en Afghanistan, avec Hammer…

-Ce ne sera pas très instructif, murmura il.

-Détrompez vous, fit Anna. Après tout, pour étudier la littérature, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'étudier les grands auteurs. Alors, pour la mécanique, autant étudier les inventeurs de génie.

Le génie poussa un soupir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela mais, si ses élèves le désiraient, alors il était d'accord pour tout. Il ordonna que ceux qui étaient pour crient « Bonzaï ! », et les cris furent nombreux.

Aussi, il fut décidé que le sujet du jour serait Anthony Stark.

Ce fut le rocker qui demanda :

-Déjà, comment vous avez sus que vous vouliez faire de mécanique ?

-Facile, avoua il. Quand j'avais trois ans, mon père avait acheté une boite à outil. J'étais fasciné par ces objets argentés, qui brillaient comme des diamants, et faisaient du bruit. Alors un jour, j'ai volé un tourne vis, et je suis allé voir comment mon père se servait des siens. Quand j'ai compris comment on faisait, j'ai commencé à réparer tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Un an plus tard, je construisais mon premier engin à moteur.

-Vous étiez jeune, murmura miss pâquerette.

-Et alors ? Il n'y a pas d'âge pour commencer à aimer quelque chose.

-Est-ce que votre père passait beaucoup de temps avec vous ? Demanda Anna.

Tony resta silencieux. Il avait beau connaître la réponse, il ne voulait pas répondre avec trop de violence. Après tout, pour la plus part des étudiants de cette classe, Howard Stark était un titan à l'échelle inter planétaire. Génie, milliardaire, créateur d'arme, membre fondateur du SHIELD. Mais pour lui…

Il trouva cette pensée assez correcte, aussi décida il de l'adopter. Il déclara :

-Pour vous, mon père est un héros. Un homme qui a combattu les nazis, a monté un empire, et a eu une réussite professionnelle incroyable. Beaucoup sont peut être là à cause ou grâce à lui. Mais pour moi… ce n'était qu'une ombre. Qui allait, et venait, entre deux conférences, deux interviews, deux réunions. Je crois bien qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de mon existence que quand il a fallut m'envoyer en pension.

-Vous êtes allé en pension… Murmura Anne.

-Oui, et je serai tomber fou si mon meilleur ami n'y était pas allé aussi. Howard Stark n'était pas un bon père, et j'espère qu'aucun de vous n'en a eu un comme lui. Il y a un moment, maintenant, j'ai retrouvé une vidéo de lui. Il l'avait enregistré pour moi, quand je serais adulte…

-Ça a dut vous faire plaisir, se réjouit le hippie.

-… Au début, oui. Il me disait qu'il voulait que je reprenne le flambeau. Qu'il était limité par les technologies de son temps, mais que ce n'était pas mon cas. Il me demandait d'être un vrai Stark…

La classe ne disait mot. Une torpeur mélancolique s'était emmitouflée entre les sièges. Les ressentiments qu'éprouvait le génie à l'égard de son père n'avait d'égale, sauf peut être la haine qu'il avait nourri envers Kilian Aldritch.

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet :

-… Seulement, deux minutes après, un petit garçon a déboulé dans le champ de vision. Brun, les yeux bleus, six ans peut être. Moi. Est-ce qu'il m'a prit dans ses bras ? Est-ce qu'il m'a dit un mot gentil ? Non. Il a appelé ma mère. Elle est venue, et m'a sortit du champ. Mon père m'a prit pour un investissement, alors que j'étais son fils. Dommage pour lui.

-C'est pas cool, résuma le hippie.

-Et à la mort de vos parents, fit un blond, comment vous avez réagi ?

-A l'extrême, avoua il. Je suis sorti ce soir là, prendre une bonne cuite avec mon meilleur ami. J'ai couché avec une fille que je ne connaissais pas, et j'ai refais la même chose le lendemain. Et le surlendemain. Et le jour d'après encore. Jusqu'à ce que je sois enlevé.

-L'Afghanistan, soupira le rocker rêveur. J'ai toujours voulu pirater les dossiers sécurisés du FBI pour savoir ce qui vous était arrivé !

-Et bien, tu ne trouveras rien au FBI, laisse moi te le dire.

Quelques uns, que le récit sur son père avait troublés, rirent. La tension devait sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tony se força à sourire. Il détestait parler de son père, et ne voulait pas que ses élèves croient qu'il en était affecté.

Afin de chasser de sa tête l'image de l'homme qui n'avait jamais mérité le nom de « Papa », il pensa à son projet. Alors, son père s'en fut très loin, et il sourit franchement. Au moins, ce projet avait la capacité indéfinie de le rendre heureux. Il suffisait qu'il effleure sa conscience pour que tous ses soucis s'envolent.

Ah… Son merveilleux projet. Si il réussissait, il n'y aurait rien de plus réussi sur terre.

Le rocker demanda :

-Qu' est-ce qui vous est arrivé là bas ?

-Oh… Je crois que vous connaissez tous l'histoire. La présentation du missile, la troupe d'Afghan…

-Est-ce que vous avez eu peur, dans la grotte ? S'enquit le hippie.

-Dire qu'on n'a pas peur serait une preuve flagrante d'imbécillité. Ce n'est pas qu'on a peur : c'est qu'on est terrifié. Autour de vous, des gens que vous ne connaissez pas parlent des langues que vous ne comprenez pas vous ne savez ni où vous êtes, ni quel heure il peut être. Les jours disparaissent, les mois aussi… C'est un bouleversement total. Au début, on est sur ses gardes au point de ne pas fermer l'œil. On n'est plus guidé par un sentiment humain, mais par l'instinct de survie. C'est une… horrible expérience.

-Quand est-ce que vous avez retrouvé le sommeil ? Demanda Anne.

-Je ne l'ai jamais perdu, en fait. Durant la phase « ne pas fermer l'œil », j'étais malade en permanence. Vous savez, quand vous vous réveillez, vous rendormez, et vous réveillez encore, comme si vous sortiez d'un cauchemar. Et bien, mon cauchemar était juste réel.

-Il y avait quelqu'un avec vous, se remémora Anna. Le docteur Yinsen, c'est cela ?

-C'est cela, approuva il. Un homme remarquable. Il était gentil, brillant, habile, et drôle parfois. Je l'avais rencontré deux fois avant cela. Une fois en Suisse, pour le nouvel an, et une autre fois à Berlin. Et les deux fois, je n'ai pas été foutu de le saluer. Parfois, reprit il avec un soupir, on passe à côté de personne incroyable pendant des années, avant d'enfin réaliser la chance qu'on a.

-Monsieur Stark, l'appela Anna.

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez les yeux qui brillent.

Certes, il pensait à Pepper en disant cela. Mais aussi à Rhodey, Happy et Yinsen. Souvent, après son évasion, il s'était imaginé travaillant sur la MARK2 avec le chirurgien. Mais ce n'était que des beaux rêves, et il le déplorait. Pourquoi était-ce Yinsen qui était resté là bas ? Pourquoi pas lui ?

Parfois, il se disait que si il était mort dans cette grotte, il n'aurait manqué à personne. Ni à Rhodey, qui aurait été soulagé d'un poids considérable, ni à Pepper qui n'aurait plus eu de gamin à gérer, ni même à qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais plus maintenant. A présent, il savait que si il disparaissait, cela ferait beaucoup de mal à beaucoup de monde. A Pepper, d'abord, à Rhodey ensuite, à Banner, à Happy, à Fury, à Steve, à Thor, et il était à peu près sure que Natasha lâcherait une petite larme.

Oui, à présent, on se souviendrait de lui.

Il reprit :

-D'autres questions ?

-Quand vous êtes rentré aux Etats Unis, fit le hippie, qu'elle est la chose dont vous avez eu le plus envie ?

-Un cheese burger !

-Vous mentez, monsieur.

-JARVIS, soupira il, je ne t'ai pas sonné.

-C'était quoi JARVIS ? Demanda Anna.

-Retrouver mademoiselle Potts, mais je crois que lui même ne le savais pas.

Il y eu des éclats de rire. Tony sourit doucement, réalisant que le sujet principal de ce cours n'avait jamais été la Technologie futuriste, mais bien Pepper. Sa perfection.

Miss pâquerette lança un « Bonzaï ! » et elle fut interrogée. Se raclant la gorge, elle demanda :

-Durant votre absence, est-ce que gérer l'entreprise a été difficile ?

-Je n'en sais rien, il faudrait demander à Pepper…

-Je peux l'appeler monsieur, si vous le désirez, signala JARVIS.

Avant même que le génie n'ait put ouvrir la bouche, ses élèves s'étaient levés en hurlant de grands « Ouais ! ». Une minute plus tard, Pepper apparaissait sur l'écran géant, en webcam. Derrière elle se trouvait son bureau impeccable, rangé et propre, d'un joli beige.

Haussant un sourcil, elle s'enquit :

-Tony ? Pourquoi tu m'appels en plein cours ?

-Raison pédagogique, avoua il. Est-ce que s'occuper de Stark Industrie a été compliqué pendant mon épisode « Afghanistan » ?

-A ton avis ? Je me suis retrouvé à la tête d'un empire, et je n'étais qu'une servante de l'Empereur !

-Ça veut dire oui, simplifia il.

-Si tu m'appels encore pour le projet…

-Le projet n'a rien à voir là dedans ! On verra ce soir.

-Vous êtes au courant pour le projet ! S'exclama le rocker. Dites nous ce que c'est, s'il vous plait. Monsieur Stark refuse de nous en piper mot.

-Je ne dirais rien. Bon, a ce soir.

-Je t'aime, souffla il.

-Moi aussi.

A ces mots, Pepper raccrocha, laissant la classe dans un silence de cathédrale. Le génie, un sourire aux lèvres, gardait en tête l'image de sa dulcinée. Rien à faire, elle était bien plus en vrai que dans ses souvenirs.

Finalement, le hippie demanda :

-On peut vous parler d'Hammer ?

-Allez y.

-C'est vrai que votre père connaissait Vanko père ?

-Ils s'étaient rencontré, avoua il.

-Et qu'il a fait se retourner WarMachine contre vous ? S'enquit le rocker.

-Ce n'est pas WarMachine, c'est Iron Patriot.

-Mais il est nul ce nom !

-Je suis bien d'accord, mais « WarMachine », ça faisait trop guerre pour le gouvernement.

-Bref, et comment avez vous fait pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits ? Demanda Anne.

-Quelqu'un m'y a aidé en piratant le système de Vanko.

-Et après ? Demanda Anne. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Après ? Après il était allé embrasser Pepper sur le toit d'un immeuble. Caché du monde, comme deux adolescents. Le soir venu, ils auraient certainement put faire l'amour, mais s'étaient endormi dans le canapé avant, éreintés de tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Le lendemain, il avait trouvé Pepper dans ses bras pour la première fois, et avait depuis refusé de la laisser s'en aller.

Il mentit donc :

-Je suis allé voir la police, et j'ai tout raconté.

-Et New York ? S'enquit le rocker. Vous pouvez nous en dire deux mots ?

-Pourquoi pas ?  
-Qu' est-ce qu'il y avait de l'autre coté du portail ? Demanda Anna.

-Des méchants Aliens.

-C'est vrai que Thor est un dieu ? S'enquit miss pâquerette. Par ce que, c'est mathématiquement impossible.

-Thor est un dieu, confirma il.

-Le Captain à vraiment dormi pendant quatre vingt ans ?

-Et oui.

-Que Hulk n'est pas méchant ?

-C'est la pure vérité.

-Et quelle est l'organisation qui vous supervisait ? Demanda Anna.

-Secret défense.

Finalement, le rocker posa la dernière question. Celle auxquelles il allait répondre non. Pourquoi ? Par ce que ce n'était pas lui de décider de parler de cet épisode. C'était à elle de le faire. Après tout, c'était elle qui en avait le plus souffert.

Le rocker prit la parole :

-Et Extremis ?

-Non. Je ne parlerai pas d'Extremis.

-Mais… Murmura miss pâquerette… pourquoi ?

-Par ce que ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler.

Alors, la sonnerie retentit. Quand elle se fut tut, un silence sans nom tomba sur la salle. Aucun élève ne bougeait, et le génie n'en avait pas envie non plus. C'était incroyable le point auquel il s'était attaché à ses élèves. Il avait bien du mal à croire que, en début de semaine, il voyait ces étudiants comme une meute de primate bourrée d'hormones.

A présent, il savait à quel point il avait put avoir tord. Il y avait là des gens distincts les uns des autres, avec des cerveaux très différents, et cette diversité formait une poudrière d'amusement inépuisable. Dommage qu'il doive s'en aller.

Avant qu'il n'ait put prononcer un mot, le rocker se leva. Brandissant son poing vers le ciel, comme pour défier l'armure, il s'exclama :

-Bonzaï !

Alors, comme un virus épidémique, tous se levèrent petit à petit, levant le poing en signe de victoire. Tous criaient des « Bonzaï ! » presque comique, mais Tony sut que ça ne l'était pas. Quelque chose se contractait dans son ventre, et il savait que ce n'était pas de l'amusement.

C'était un frisson.

Lorsque tous furent debout, le poing levé, il sauta à bas de son bureau, et leva le poing à son tour. Alors, sans qu'aucun signal n'ait été donné, sans que personne ne soit mis d'accord, ils hurlèrent un grand « Bonzaï ! », qui fit trembler les fondations même de l'école.

Alors, tous éclatèrent de rire et tel une volée d'oiseau, les étudiants quittèrent l'amphithéâtre. C'était terminé. Tony prit une grande inspiration, plus triste qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Plus jamais il ne jouerait au professeur, et jamais il n'entendrait à nouveau les « Bonzaï ! » résonner dans la salle. C'état triste.

Levant les yeux, il trouva Anna qui, un sourire aux lèvres, attendait patiemment. Se souvenant de son défi, il demanda :

-Alors, tu as trouvé ?

-Oui, avoua elle.

-Très bien. Et tu ne penses pas pouvoir te tromper ?

-Je ne me trompe pas.

Son aplomb était tel qu'il se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas réellement trouvé. Se souvenant que son projet était –en apparence-, incompatible avec lui, il se rassura. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir deviné, ou déduit. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Avec un sourire, toute fois, elle déclara :

-Votre nouveau projet, celui dont vous êtes si fière, qui vous rend heureux dés que vous y pensez, et qui semble énervé mademoiselle Potts…

-Oui ?

-… C'est un bébé.

Il y eu un silence tellement lourd que JARVIS se demanda combien de méga tonne de plomb il faudrait faire fondre pour arriver au bon résultat. Tony, incrédule, estomaqué, sentait ses yeux sortirent de ses orbites. Comment avait elle put deviner ? Savoir ? Imaginer ? Même : pourquoi une telle idée lui avait traversé l'esprit ?

Il ne le comprit pas. Cette fille, qui quel soit, était plus qu'une simple étudiante. C'était peut être un génie, un Alien, ou une créature d'un autre monde, mais certainement pas un humain lambda.

Revenant de sa surprise, il demanda :

-Tu es sure que tu n'es pas médium ?

-Certaine.

-Dans ce cas, comment tu as sus…

-Facile : quand vous pensez à votre projet, c'est comme quand vous pensez à Pepper vos yeux s'illuminent de l'intérieur. Tout à l'heure, en webcam, quand elle a parlé du projet, ses yeux se sont allumés aussi. Donc, ça devait être quelque chose que vous feriez tout les deux. Vous nous aviez dit que ce serait long, et c'est vrai que neuf mois à attendre peut être lassant. Quand vous avez parlé de vous, enfant, et de votre père, il y avait beaucoup de dégoût, mais aussi quelque chose d'envieux.

-Alors là… Murmura il… je suis sur le cul.

-Je n'ai pas fini. Les quatorze lettres… Ça fait exactement « J'VEUX UN BÉBÉ PEP ». Voilà. Je me trompe ?

-Sur un point, avoua il.

-A bon ? Lequel ?

-La phrase. Ce ne serait pas cela.

-Dans ce cas, murmura elle, je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai trouvé pour le projet !

-Oui… Concéda il.

-Vous serez un super papa, Iron prof.

A ces mots, elle posa une main sur son épaule, et sourit. C'était franc, et quelque peu désarmant. Elle allait s'en aller, lorsque Tony demanda :

-Anna, on a déjà estimé ton QI ?

-Si je vous dis qu'il est proche de celui d'Einstein, vous me croyez ?

Oui il croyait. La blonde, en un dernier sourire, quitta l'amphithéâtre. Là, elle aurait put aller retrouver miss pâquerette, le hippie et le rocker, mais elle n'en fit rien. Saisissant une oreillette, elle la glissa derrière une de ses mèches blondes, et déclara :

-Agent Swarck pour monsieur Fury.

-Je vous écoute, Agent.

-Je sais quel est le prochain projet de Tony Stark.

-Parfait ! Alors ? Une arme nucléaire ? Une armure surpuissante ? Vous savez que nous avons tous étaient très perturbé, quand mademoiselle Potts à dit à l'agent Romanoff qu'il préparait quelque chose.

-C'est quelque chose de bien plus surprenant que cela, monsieur. Mais bien moins dangereux. Nous n'avons pas à nous en faire.

-Parfait. Tant mieux. Qu'est-ce, au juste ?

-Oh, vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

-Bonnes études, Agent Swarck.

-Merci monsieur.

-Rompez.

Le soir venu, Tony était assis sur le canapé. Devant lui, posés sur la table basse, se trouvaient les quatorze copies frappées des lettres, un marqueur, deux coupes en cristal, et une bouteille de champagne. Il avait plusieurs choses à fêter ce soir.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il trouva Pepper qui, perchée sur ses talons, portait dans ses bras une pile de dossier qui semblait peser le poids d'une armure. Se levant, il l'aida à la porter jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois installée, ils revinrent dans le canapé, où le génie la prit dans ses bras.

Inspirant son odeur, il murmura :

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir. Comment ça va ?

-Super. Et toi ?

-Génial. Alors, ce dernier jour de cours ?

-Morne, avoua il. Allez, assieds toi.

La jeune femme obéit. Elle ne sembla pas surprise de voir la bouteille, mais bien plus quant aux copies. Haussant un sourcil, elle demanda :

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Et bien, si mes élèves ont apprit des choses pendant cette semaine, j'en ai appris aussi. Dont corriger des copies, mais ce n'est pas trop je sujet. Juste un clin d'œil.

A ces mots, il lui donna le tas. Surprise, elle le saisit, et regarda les lettres qui, en capital, se détachaient du reste. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Comprenant qu'il devait il y avoir une ruse là dessous, elle aligna les copies sur la table, et regarda le messages qui s'en détachait.

Il était très clair : EPOUSE-MOI PEP !

Haussant un sourcil, elle demanda :

-C'est une demande en mariage ?

-A ton avis ?

-Attend, tu veux vraiment te marier avec moi ? S'étonna elle.

-Quoi ? Tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je pense que si. Comme cela, ta mère sera contente, ton père aussi, Rhodey sera mon témoin, et puis… mes élèves m'ont dit que leurs parents étaient, ou avait été mariés. Alors ? C'est oui ?

Soudain, un immense sourire orna ses lèvres. Elle fit doucement « oui » de la tête, avant de se jeter sur lui, et de l'embrasser. Le génie, avec un grand sourire, posa un baiser sur son front. Passant une main dans son dos, il murmura :

-J'ouvre la bouteille, et après on parle du projet.

-Ah… Fit elle… J'en étais sure.

Cela ne semblait pas lui plaire. Mais tant pis. La laissant se décoller de lui, Tony la vit retourner s'asseoir, et regarder sa demande en mariage avec un sourire. Ayant décidé de lui demander le matin même, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller acheter une bague, mais se promettait de le faire dés le lendemain.

Saisissant la bouteille, il fit sauter le bouchon, et regarda le liquide doré et gazeux couler doucement entre les lèvres ouvertes des coupes transparentes. Quand elles furent pleine, emplit de bulle qui riaient toutes seules, il en tendit une à Pepper.

Il se rassit, et trinqua avec elle :

-Alors, à notre mariage !

-A notre mariage, répéta elle trinquant.

Le cristal chanta quand il rencontra la coupe de l'autre. Avec un sourire, Tony but une gorgée, et regarda la rousse hésiter. Finalement, surprit, il la vit poser sa coupe sur la table basse. Désignant le marqueur, elle demanda :

-Tu peux me le donner ?

-Tu vas taguer ta demande en mariage ? Ironisa il.

-Peut être que moi aussi, j'ai des choses à te dire.

Intrigué, il lui tendit le marqueur rouge. Le décapuchonnant, elle se pencha sur les quatorze feuilles, et y inscrivit quelque chose. Lui tendant le paquet, elle déclara :

-Voilà.

-C'est pour ne pas parler du projet, que tu joues aux devinettes ?

-Peut être bien.

Saisissant les copies, le génie posa sa coupe, et les étala sur la table basse. Après avoir rajusté certaines lettres, il haussa un sourcil, et crut s'étouffer. Ecarquillant les yeux, il regarda tour à tour Pepper, les feuilles, les feuilles, puis Pepper.

Dessus s'étendait une phrase de quatorze lettres, qui était bien plus surprenante que sa demande. Lui était un génie un peu tordu, et l'avait toujours été. Mais elle ? Elle était sensé être saine d'esprit.

Devant lui s'étendait la phrase : JE SUIS ENCEINTE.

Hésitant entre hurler de surprise et hurler de joie, il demanda :

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant ?

-Par ce que je voulais que tu apprennes, avoua elle.

-Que j'apprenne quoi ?

-Que tu n'étais pas comme ton père.

Il y eu un silence. Se levant, la rousse vint s'asseoir près de lui. Passant une main sur sa joue, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et expliqua :

-Si tu n'en avais pas été certain, si tu avais eu le moindre doute, tu ne te le serais jamais pardonné.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as envoyé à la Fac ? Demanda il.

-Oui. Et tu t'en es très bien tiré. Tes élèves t'ont adoré, et tu les as adoré aussi. Moralité : tu seras un papa génial.

-Mais… bredouilla il… Ça fait combien de temps que…

-Trois bonnes semaines, avoua elle.

Trois semaines… Trois semaines qu'il vivait à côté de son fils ou sa fille, sans le savoir. Comment avait il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Trois semaines, tout de même ! Vingt et un jours. Cinq cent quatre heures. Dix huit millions, cent quarante quatre milles secondes.

Pepper expliqua :

-Quand tu m'as parlé la première fois du projet, j'ai crus que je rêvais, ou que tu étais soul. Mais il s'est avéré que non. Essaye de me comprendre, Tony : depuis que je suis petite, je veux un bébé. Et là, toi qui d'habitudes ne me parle jamais de ça, me balance un beau matin que tu en veux un. Avec moi. Alors… comme j'avais peur que tu changes d'avis, je me suis débrouillé. Ça n'a pas prit longtemps.

-Tu m'as fais un bébé dans le dos, résuma il.

-C'est plus compliqué que cela, soupira elle.

-Mais je rigole ! S'exclama il la serrant dans ses bras.

-Je suis contente de voir que tu ne m'en veux.

-Moi ? T'en vouloir ? Alors qu'on va se marier et avoir un bébé ? Et après, c'est moi qui suis tordu…

Soudain, quelque chose le frappa. Trois semaines… Mais, c'était impossible. Se redressant, il posa sur elle un regard affolé. Il s'exclama :

-On a but de l'alcool, depuis trois semaines !

-Euh… Non. Tu as bus de l'alcool. Moi je suis au vin sans alcool. C'est répugnant, mais c'était le seul moyen que tu ne te doutes de rien.

A ces mots, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du génie. Serrant la rousse contre lui, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et il la regarda saisir l'autre. Elle la posa sur son ventre encore plat, et emmêla ses doigts avec les siens.

Elle déclara :

-Dans quelques mois, tu le sentiras donner des coups de pieds.

-On va avoir un bébé…

-Et oui.

-On va être parent…

-Oui.

-Je vais être Papa…

-Tony, je crois que ça te monte à la tête.

-Quand je pense que tu m'as laissé mariner pendant trois semaines.

-Il y a plein de fois ou j'ai hésité à te le dire, avoua elle.

-Tu as bien fais d'attendre.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, murmura il. Je t'aime, Pep.

A ces mots, la rousse se pencha sur lui, et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le sourire qui s'y dessinait n'avait d'égale. Se laissant aller dans les bras du génie, elle resserra l'emprise qu'elle avait sur ses doigts, et déclara :

-Il faudrait prévoir le mariage dans moins de trois mois. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde voit que suis enceinte.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu mettras une robe toute moulante, et personne ne devinera rien.

-Sauf ceux qui sauront.

-Bien sure. Sauf ceux qui sauront.

-On pourrait inviter Fury, proposa elle. Avec Natasha.

-C'est ta meilleure amie : comment veux tu qu'on ne l'invite pas ?

-Banner.

-Oh oui ! On pourrait demander à Thor, aussi.

-Tu connais son adresse sur Asgard ?

-Non, mais je suis certain que la nouvelle de notre mariage se répercutera jusqu'à sa planète.

-Et Jane ?

-Elle viendra aussi, bien sure. J'ai bien aimé discuter avec elle.

-Et… Fit elle… Je voudrais qu'on invite Steeve.

-Oh… Soupira il.

-Hep ! C'est mon mariage, je te rappel.

-Oui, c'est vrai… Bon, va pour Captain America.

-En revanche, si tu invites des relations d'affaire, je te tus.

-Tu tuerais le père de ton bébé ?

Elle eu un petit rire, avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Il y brillait une lueur incroyablement différente des autres d'un bleu presque transparent. On aurait dit une étoile. Il comprit que c'était cette chose, qui s'allumait dans leurs yeux quand ils pensaient au bébé, ou à l'autre.

Cela l'amusa. Il embrassa à nouveau la rousse, avant de glisser une main sur sa taille. Il resserra l'emprise que ses doigts avaient sur son ventre, dans l'espoir de percevoir quelque chose. Mais il savait cela impossible. C'était trop tôt. Dommage ? Non. Pas ce que jusqu'à ce que cela arrive, il serait avec sa fiancée –et bientôt sa femme-, et tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, rien de mal ne pouvait arriver.


End file.
